Not A Sound
by Rose With 2 Sides
Summary: A 16 year old girl name Analiese Werberg (Who goes by the name Emma) just moved to England from Romania. But she's having a bit hard time. And it looks like not everyone is happy to have a vampire around. Are the legends of vampires and werewolf's hating each other true? And why is the Sorting Hat calling her Miss Gryffindor! Remus X OC X Sirius but is more of Remus X OC


**This is my first Harry Potter fanfic EVERY! So I hope you like!**

**Sadly I do not owne Harry Potter or any of the characters. I'm just doing this cos I love it.  
Analiese Werberg/Emma IS mine!  
Pic is also mine cos it's me XD  
Edited by my friend on DA THANK YOU! Hope you can come to Hetalia Day next year!**

**Not A Sound  
Chapter 1  
Emma's POV**

I have been packing all day and all night. Stella, my aunt had told me not but 2 weeks ago that we where moving to England. Which I was not happy with. I mean come on, you're moving from the town you grow up in, moving away from all your friends, from the school you love. Plus, I'm not good at English, so we are still talking in Romanian. Which made people stare at us. "E nu doar corect![1]" I winded getting off the train.  
"Știu că Emma, ai fost spunând că timp de două săptămâni acum.[2]"  
"Dar nu e! Vreau să spun că am prieteni, școală, o viață![3]"  
"Știu, dar Dumbledore a fost frumos sa-mi dea acest job.[4]"  
"DAR EI NU CA VAMPIRII-[5]" She slaped her hand over my mouth and wispered.  
"Nu uita, suntem înconjurați de Încuiați, Emma.[6]"  
"Care nu au o idee despre ceea ce spunem![7]" She glared at me and pushed me aside looking for the platform to get to Hogwarts.  
"Ok from what the note said, we just run Through the wall between 9 and 10." I just looked at her, only know a little of what she said. I failed English so bad back home. "Hmm~?" She sighed and replied in Romanian for me.  
"Deci, e la fel ca acasă la Fairwoods?[8]" I asked.  
"Da.[9]" I nodded and ran thru wall, coming out to see the train for Hogworst. My aunt came behind me, and handed me a English book, I groaned. "Am să mă cu tine mai târziu. Încercați să fie frumos, ok. Eu nu vreau să fiu lovit în fața ajungem chiar acolo. Ai înțeles?![9]"  
"Da, da, da." I waved her off and walked on looking for a place to sit.

**-30 mins later-**

Oh my Dracula! There was NO where to sit on here! I must have walked half the train by now! Looking in the last compartment here, finally I had to ask to sit with them, but cause I suck at english, I had to use the book. "Um~ c-c-could I-I sit h-her?" I asked hopping I got it right. A boy with black told me yes and the other said it was ok. Smiling I thanked them (In Romanian) and I sat down by the window looking out.  
"So, you new here?" The boy with the black hair asked. I just nodded, not wanting to getting the book back out. "So where are you from?" I dropped my head, and pulled the book out. Looking for the right words. I ended up writhing them down. 'Transylvania, Romania.'  
"Wow, your from Transylvania!?" A boy with dark brown hair asked...very loud.  
"Da."  
"So I'm guessing you don't know much english?"  
"Da."  
"Man that sucks. Oi, Remus, you know something that could help her with english." I looked at the boy he called Remus who was reading a book.  
"No not really, maybe Dumbledore can do something." sighing I looked back out the window.  
"Sorry um~"  
"Analiese Werberg but p-please call m-me Emma." Ok so I do know a LITTLE english. I just don't like using it. So what, I'm Romanian, we speak Romanian more then english so sue me. I mean come on it's Romania!  
"Ok them Emma, I'm James, thats Sirius, Remus, and Petter."  
"Alo~"

**It's just not fair! [1]  
I know Emma, you've been saying that for two weeks now. [2]  
But it is I want to stay where I have friends, school, a life [3]  
I know, but Dumbledore was nice to give me this job. [4]  
But they do not like vampires, [5]  
Remember, we are surrounded by Muggles, Emma. [6]  
Who don't have a clue what we say! [7]  
So it's just like home Fairwoods [8].  
Yes. [9]  
I'll be with you later. Trying to be nice, okay. I do not want to be hit even before we get there. Understand? [9]  
Yes, yes, yes. [10]**


End file.
